


Koutou

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aging, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Danneel, Branding, Claiming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Jared, Pack Dynamics, Public Nudity, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN ends...and ever since Jensen left, Jared had been spiralling downward. He's not getting better as time passes and after much debate with himself, he sets out to find Jensen's pack...</p><p>Now he stands in front of an invisible line. Right now he's on the side of freedom. He's his own man: He's rich, famous, and  free. One step into Jensen's pack-lands and he'll be caught brought to Jensen. He'll be collared, stripped of all his rights and worst of all he'll have to share Jensen with the pack beta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is derived from Mandarin Chinese-Koutou: to touch the forehead to the ground as a sign of deference.
> 
> A/n- Please note that I, as such, have no knowledge of Chinese- be it manadarin or any other dialect... So in case my usage of this word is incorrect in any form, please feel free to notify me.

Koutou

\---

 

“Jared,”

Despite everything, Jared felt his lips tilt upwards into a smile at the soft whisper, his head lifting as his eyes unfailingly found the green ones he’d lived without for four interminable months.

“Eyes down, Omega.” The guard on his right reprimanded and he hurriedly lowered his eyes obediently even though every fibre in him wanted to drink in the sight of his ex-boyfriend. _His soon-to-be-Alpha, if he had anything to say about it._

“Steve,” Jensen reprimanded instantly.

“Alpha,” The burly guard ducked his head in wordless apology.

“What brings you to our Packlands, Omega?” Jensen’s voice was neutral, no sign of any emotion as he questioned him.

Jared licked his lips uncertainly, “I-… I wish to be a part of your Pack, Alpha…. If you’ll have me.”

“Why?”  The question seemingly out before Jensen could censor himself.

Jared hesitated, “I… My heart belongs here, Alpha.”

“To someone of this Pack?” And once again the man he knew, the man he’d fallen in love with was gone; hidden behind the Pack Alpha‘s implacable demeanour.

“To you, Alpha.” Jared whispered.

There was a minute’s silence and then, “You are aware of what will be expected of you if I were inclined to agree?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“You still have your freedom, Jared,” Jensen’s voice was measured, even if the first hint of emotion leaked through, “You can chose anyone you desire. You can work…. Can earn. You are not answerable to anyone. Last – This is your last chance… Are you sure that this is what you desire?”

Jared knew that Jensen was risking everything by giving him this choice and he closed his eyes for a moment as he considered it… but then he remembered the long, lonely months without Jensen ever since _Supernatural_ had ended. Thought of his cold, unwelcoming bed. “I’m sure, Alpha.”

There was a second’s stillness and he heard the alpha swallow before making his pronouncement, “Your request is granted… _Prepare the omega for presentation._ ”

His guards hesitated, “Here?”

Jared didn’t look up but he could feel Jensen’s gaze as the alpha answered in the affirmative.

He didn’t fight as careful fingers slipped the jacket off his shoulders before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He let his eyes fall shut as the button of his jeans was undone and the rough denim as well as his boxers was slowly slid down his legs. Someone undid his boots and tapped his legs. He obediently lifted the appendage so that everything could be removed. His ears burned in humiliation as he felt the numerous eyes on him. A moment later, he felt a slight pressure at his shoulders and sank to his knees at the non-verbal command.

“Get him marked with the Ackles’ crest, Steve.”

“Alpha, are you…?”

Jared heard footsteps move towards him and every muscle in him went boneless as familiar fingers burrowed into his hair. “Yes, I am. This omega is mine.”

Jared kept glancing over his shoulder towards Jensen as he was led out. Once the doors closed and he could no longer see the anguished green eyes, he lowered his head and tried to brace himself for whatever the next step in his claiming was going to be. As he was marched across the pack-lands, he watched numerous feet passing by; the majority was clothed, but some were bare. He guessed they were the other omegas of the pack.

The guards abruptly turned into a side alley and entered through a door and Jared was instantly assailed by the smell of cooked meat. The floors were tiled and stretched in every direction from what he could see with his head lowered and he idly counted the number of tiles he could see without raising his head as the men discussed something in low voices. Soon enough he was lead deeper into the room and after a few steps he could feel the heat of a fire nearby.

Steve’s hands clamped down on his shoulder and he paused obediently, sinking down to his knees when his shoulder was tapped. He was pushed slightly and he obediently shuffled forward till he came across a channel … and... _was that an open drain_ ?

It too was covered in the same white tiles and after a few whispered commands he kneeled with his legs on either side so that the drain passed between his legs. There was a gentle pressure at his nape and he bent forward till he was resting with his elbows on the ground. Something cold and moist wiped at the skin on the small of his back and then all he knew was pain.

***

He looked up tearfully once whatever was hurting was pulled away and saw Steve offer him a sympathetic smile. There was a hiss on his other side and he glanced over to watch a man drop a heated metal rod into the bucket of cold water. It was only then that he understood that he had been branded. _Like cattle_.

Jared folded his arms and lowered his head as he panted through the pain still assailing him and it was only then that he noticed the second stench. Peering down into the drain confirmed what he’d feared: he had lost bladder control when the brand had made contact with his skin.

“It’s okay,” The guard whispered and Jared morosely nodded his acceptance. After another few minutes he was carefully helped to his feet-even that simple movement making white hot daggers of agony lance through him; and they slowly made their way out.

He glanced up briefly when they halted in front of a modest house and immediately ducked his head at Steve’s softly muttered ‘ _eyes_ ’.

Once inside, they had him stretch out on his front on a rattan and cool poultice was applied to the brand.

“Stay,” The guard whispered, brushing a soothing hand through his hair before leaving.

He didn’t know how long he waited, but the light filtering in through the windows slowly paled and there was no sign of his alpha still.

\---

tbc


	2. Chapter- 2

He jerked when he felt fingers in his hair, abruptly realizing that he’d fallen asleep as he waited. The fingers scratched gently at his scalp and Jared let his eyes fall closed again, grateful for the distraction of the gentle massage as it took his attention away from the fire that still burned where he’d been branded.

 

“Jared?”

 

He hummed softly in response.

 

“Can you sit up?”

 

He wordlessly sat up, wincing as the movement flared the throbbing pain of the brand into white hot agony.

 

Familiar fingers brushed a feather light caress over the smooth skin of his chest.

 

“This is has been depilated, not  shaved… am I right?”

 

Jared blushed, “Yes, alpha.”

 

“Just the two of here, Jared. You can speak freely.”

 

“I-” He licked his lips, peeking up trough his bangs so that he could see that well-loved face fully, “I thought, if I was giving myself to you, I might as well do it properly.”

 

Jensen smiled, “I still can’t believe you’re actually here…”

 

Jared leaned forward to nuzzle in the hollow of the alpha’s throat, sighing quietly at the scent he’d missed all these months, “Missed you,”

 

“Me too, Jay. C’mon.”

 

They headed to the bedroom and Jensen pulled him up on the bed, curling around him instantly to settle down the way they always had.

 

“If I were a better man, I’d snap your neck here and now. … Not make you live like this…” The alpha whispered after a moment.

 

“But I want this. Want you,”

 

“Is your freedom worth _this_?!” Jensen returned, fingers skating the edges of the brand.

 

Jared nodded mutely.

 

“You were shooting with Ang, last you called. What happened?”

 

“Things just didn’t mean the same without you there… I-… I’ve always battled depression-”

 

“I never knew.” Jensen interrupted, brushing a kiss to his forehead, “Never saw you take pills or whatever.”

 

“It’d gotten really bad before SPN happened… but then I met you and the clouds seemed to melt away. I didn’t take a single pill for all these years… but after you left…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We spoke regularly enough.”

 

“I… I guess I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

Jensen nodded, pulling him in tighter, “It got bad?”

 

“Very,” Jared confessed, “I-… I considered suicide,”

 

“Jesus, Jared!”

 

The omega nodded, “Thought I’d take one last chance… I- I knew you didn’t want me here, but I figured I would try my luck one last time,”

 

“I always wanted you,” Jensen countered, “Just didn’t want to make you give up everything for me. It’s not worth it.”

 

“It is to me,”

 

Jensen shook his head, “You know I can’t legally marry you, don’t you? You- you’re my _property_ , Jared…” He paused, then continued in a low voice, “I’ve been keeping something from you as well,”

 

Jared peered up at the guilt-ridden green eyes, “Yeah?”

 

“I- I’ve been seeing someone.”

 

Jared felt his heart clench at the confession but nodded. _He had known this was going to happen..._

 

“She- she’s not you, but I figured since I wasn’t going to get you; I might as well be the good son.”

\---

tbc


	3. Chapter -3

The chime of the door bell roused them both and Jensen brushed a sleep-sour kiss to his lips before opening the door to a striking red-head.

 

“Danneel,”

 

The beta smiled up at him and leaned in for a chaste kiss before stepping in, “Heard you took an omega,”

 

Jensen stiffened and then nodded, closing the door behind them and turning to face her, “I would’ve come to you myself,”

 

“I know,”

 

He nodded, at a loss for what to say.

 

“Can I meet him?”

 

Jensen looked behind the pretty beta where Jared had appeared at the doorway and nodded, gesturing at the omega to step forward.

 

Jared’s ears were a bright pink as he stepped into the room, eyes carefully lowered. He gasped when delicate fingers tilted his chin up to meet brown eyes.

 

“He’s pretty,”

 

“He’s Jared,” Jensen said curtly, “The omega I told you about,”

 

Brown eyes widened before returning to gaze at him, “He _chose_ this?”

 

Jensen nodded, stepping up next to them and curling an arm around his waist, “I… I _cannot_ break tradition, Dani, but…”

 

“He’s special, I know.”

 

“I shall understand if you wish to walk awa-”

 

“I don’t.” The beta interrupted shortly, “You need someone on your arm to be the proper beta. Someone who understands… and I do, Jensen.”

 

“It’s unfair to you-”

 

She shook her head, “I get to be Pack Beta,”

 

“And that’s all you want?” He asked incredulously, “What about family? An alpha who deserves you?”

 

“I don’t know about the alpha who deserves me, but I do know about the alpha I _want_. Unfortunately, _that alpha_? - is in love with an omega he cannot claim,” She shrugged, “Look, I know you won’t ill-treat me.  ... Just … I want us all to be on an equal footing. At least within these walls.”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“And he’s going to need a friend,” She nodded towards the omega.

 

Jensen nodded again, even if his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Oh, he’s definitely going to need a friend,” Danneel laughed at his expression, “If nothing else, then to ensure that he is allowed to wear something,”

 

Jared felt himself turn crimson at the blatant reference to his nudity, cringing away from the delicate, slender fingers that cupped him.

 

“Danneel!” Jensen barked, outraged.

 

“He’s mine too, Jensen,” She returned icily before turning to peer up into Jared’s brimming eyes, “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart…” She murmured softly as she released him.

 

Jared forced himself to nod, for the first time finding no comfort in the soft circles that Jensen rubbed at his nape.

 

“Let’s get you outfitted, alright?”

 

“Dani,” The alpha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he made the non-verbal protest.

 

“You’re coming too, _Alpha_.”

 

Green eyes snapped open at that, “’Course I am!”

 

“As your omega, he’ll be the cynosure of all eyes today, Jensen. Let me help you shield him,”

 

“Jared?” Jensen questioned.

 

Danneel’s finger touched his lips before he could respond: “As Alpha desires,” She coached.

 

Jared swallowed but obediently repeated, “As- ... _As Alpha desires_ ,”

 

“Good boy,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead and shaking her head at Jensen’s glare, “Someone has to teach the kid, Jensen; since you’re so clearly unwilling.”

 

“Ready to leave?” Jensen inquired curtly, changing the subject.

 

And this time it was Danneel who glared at the alpha, “Heavens, Jensen! I know he’s pretty but don’t parade him naked atleast. Give him one of your shirts.”

 

Jensen flushed at the reprimand but obeyed the directive without protest, muttering a soft ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ as he pressed the plain black tee into Jared’s hand. It was better than nothing, but Jared still felt woefully underdressed as he stepped out of the house to fetch ‘supplies’ for him.

\---

** 2 months later **

 

Jared glanced around the house to ensure that everything was perfect as he waited for Jensen and Danneel. There were shouts from the end of the street and for a moment he felt like his emotions would overwhelm him and had to look away.

 

 _He’d been an actor,  dammit!-_  He reminded himself. _He could do this._

 

It would take his not inconsiderable expertise to bring emotions he didn’t feel to his face to make it through this day but he _had_ to do this. _For Jensen_.

 

The sounds grew louder and he swallowed, forcing a smile to his lips. Sometimes he had a hard time believing that he’d been here for two months already. Having Jensen to himself had made the indignities he’d suffered on his arrival worth it. Sure, it had been hard at first. There was no denying that having the Ackles’ family crest (a stylized ‘A’ that looked like a wolf, as he’d discovered later) literally burnt into his skin had been agonizingly painful. And he’d hated the collar the first time Jensen had put it on him… that had changed real fast when Jensen had… *ahem* _shown_ him what seeing his collar snug ‘round Jared’s throat did to him. The former had grown on him as well, especially when he realized the looks of envy from the other omegas’ every time they spotted his mark.  Both were a source of pride for him now: a visible claim of his chosen alpha.

 

He absently rubbed at the butter-soft leather and smiled, memories of the hours his alpha had taken to show him how very _grateful_ he was to have been chosen by Jared warming him.

 

The jubilant cheers from the crowd as the wedding party stopped before the house roused him from his thoughts and he hurried to open the door as the man he’d fallen in love with and sacrificed everything for stepped out of the black muscle car (decorated with tulle for the occasion) and extended his hand to help the bride.

 

Jared swallowed and plastered a welcoming smile to his face: _he could do this._

_\---tbc_


	4. Chapter-4

It was the first night since he’d come to the pack-lands two months ago, that Jared didn’t join Jensen on the bed and as he lay awake on the thin mattress in the room’s corner, Jared felt the difference very keenly. The room was mostly dark, the limited light that filtered in through the curtained windows providing limited visibility; but it was enough to make everything seem ‘high definition’ to Jared  as he watched Jensen consummate his wedding vows with Danneel.

 

They made a beautiful couple, Jared could admit that; and he didn’t - _couldn’t_ question Jensen’s love for him… but they were all trapped by circumstances and situations and even being _Pack Alpha_ couldn’t change that... after a few minutes, he very deliberately turned over so that he was facing the wall instead of the room and drawing up an arm to cover his ear, closed his eyes as he tried to ignore what was happening behind him.

***

 

The feel of gentle fingers against his cheeks roused him and Jared opened his eyes to Jensen crouching by the side of his pallet. He sat up hurriedly and only then noticed that Jensen was naked, evidently having sneaked out from under the blankets to come to him.

 

“Jen,” He mouthed, careful of the sleeping Beta and pulled the older man in for a kiss; not caring for the sleep sour scents of his breath or for how cold his skin was in the diffused morning light.

 

The alpha smiled and willing allowed himself to be pulled into the warmth of Jared’s arms, returning the kiss passionately.

The loud ringing of the house phone shattered the pre-dawn tranquillity and Jensen resignedly rested his head against Jared’s shoulder for a long moment before rising to answer it.

 

“Morning,”

 

He glanced towards the bed, having momentarily forgotten about the beta and blushed as he realized that she must have seen them together. “Morning,” He answered dutifully back, taking in the warm flush of her skin from sleep and how beautiful she looked even like this. “You look beautiful,”

 

Before she could reply, Jensen returned, a frown marring the smoothness of his brow, “There’s been a… _development_.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Danneel asked.

 

“There’s been a fire… I need to go.”

 

“On Pack grounds?” Jared asked, suppressing a smile as he watched Jensen shed the flimsy robe and pull on jeans and a shirt right there in the room, apparently unconcerned about his nudity.

 

“Umhmm…” he muttered distractedly, mind already busy planning how he was going to deal with the situation.

 

“Be careful,” He said, startling when Danneel said the same thing simultaneously.

 

They exchanged a smile as Jensen nodded absently.

 

Jared tangled his fingers with the alpha as he paused to grab his jacket, “Please try to remember that you’re not _Dean_ , Jen. I’m serious.”

 

Jensen managed a smile this time and leaned in to quickly brush his lips against Jared’s before leaving.

 

***

 

For long minutes the room was silent after the alpha’s departure. Then, “Join me?”

 

Jared glanced back at the bed in surprise. He felt bad that Jensen had kissed him before leaving and not the beta when he caught sight of the hurt lurking in her eyes as he accepted, climbing on the bed and allowing Danneel to pull him in under the blankets.

 

He startled but didn’t protest when she snuggled up against his side, resting her head against his shoulder and worming an arm over his waist.

 

“I wish I could hate you,” Danneel mumbled after a minute, tugging him closer still till he wrapped an arm around her.

 

“You don’t?” He returned softly.

 

“I can’t,” She answered, “You love him.”

 

“So do you,”

 

She nodded but didn’t say anything more.

 

Long minutes passed before she spoke again, “I- I know we haven’t interacted much since you got here but… I- I want us to be a team, Jared.  I don’t want Jensen to have to ever choose between either of us-”

 

“Me too,” He confessed.

 

“And at least within these walls, we should not have to hide, none of us.”

 

He nodded to show he was listening.

 

“I- I know there are traditions, but I want us to change them.”

 

“Yeah?” He asked, turning slightly so that he could see her better.

 

She nodded, her red hair reminding him weirdly of Merida from _Brave_ as it tumbled in waves over her face at the movement. “For starters, you do not walk behind me and Jensen, okay?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“At official events, I am supposed to walk on his right. You take his left. And we’ll _both_ walk a step behind him.”

 

“Am I even supposed to attend those? Official events, I mean.”

 

She shrugged, “It’s Alpha’s prerogative. So.”

 

“Wouldn’t everyone object?”

 

“I’ll back you. I’m sure Jensen will too.”

 

“Thanks,” He whispered.

 

“So starting tonight, we’ll stake our claim, okay?”

 

Jared laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Claim?” He asked incredulously.

 

“What, you think only Jensen has that right?” She growled playfully, her finger brushing fleetingly over his brand and guiding Jared’s fingers to where Jensen had bitten her to seal their mate-ship.

 

He sobered. “You’d…” He hesitated, “You’d let me?”

 

Danneel’s expression softened as she understood, “Of course. He’s not just mine, Jared. He’s _ours._ ”

\---

Jared couldn’t help his grin when Jensen easily leaned back against him as Danneel crowded up against his front that night.

 

“You two teaming up on me?”

 

He muffled his laughter as he manoeuvred the alpha’s hands till they looped behind Jared’s head, his own hands resting on Jensen’s hips before sliding up to undo the buttons while Danneel worked on the jeans.

 

The beta dropped to her knees in a graceful motion as she knelt to unlace Jensen’s boots and help him out of his denims, “Gonna make you ours, Alpha.”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, leaning his weight more into Jared as he lifted his feet to aid Danneel.

 

“Um-hmm,” She murmured, nodding at Jared in a silent signal so that he pinched sensitive nipples just as she licked a stripe up his half-hard length.

 

Jensen jerked at the double assault, a moan tearing out through tightly clenched lips, “You guys are gonna kill me,”

 

“It’s not called _la petit mort_ for nothin’, you know?” Jared murmured as he extended a hand to help Danneel to her feet before they guided the alpha to bed; still trapped between their bodies.

 

Jensen huffed out a laugh and then arched his back as they resumed stroking his skin, fingers working in tandem to cover the maximum area.

 

“Ever have anything in you, Jay?” Danneel whispered as Jared nibbled on the alpha’s earlobe.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jensen gritted out, body twisting as Jared used his years of experience with this man to bring him to the edge the fastest he could.

 

The answer obviously brought Danneel up short - _apparently she’d expected him to need more coaxing…_ \- and she reflexively stiffened; a ‘ _what?_ ’ leaving her lips unchecked.

 

The guilty glance that Jensen exchanged with Jared made verbal response unnecessary.

 

“Wow,” She whispered, shocked, “You guys really broke _all_ the rules when you got together, didn’t you?”

 

“You mind?” Jared asked, forcing himself to pause.

 

She shook her head immediately, “It’s… unexpected. But hot…”

 

“Yeah?” He wasn’t sure whether it was him or Jensen who asked.

 

“Kiss for me?”

 

She didn’t have to ask twice, Jensen immediately turned to pull him into a passionate lip-lock, only pulling away when oxygen became necessary.

 

She was grinning when the men turned to face her, “I was thinking of having you in me while Jared took you. What d’you  guys think?”

 

***

 

Morning found them all tangled together under the blankets with both Danneel and Jared using Jensen’s shoulders as pillows. Jared felt pleasantly sore when he finally opened his eye and he was sure the other two were in the same boat. He allowed himself to enjoy the cosiness for a few minutes before trying to carefully slip out so that he could prepare breakfast. He _was_ omega, after all.

 

Jensen’s hand clamped down on his wrist before he’d so much as turned though, “ _Stay_.”

 

“Not leaving,” He whispered back, leaning up to quickly brush their lips together, “Was just gonna get breakfast ready.”

 

“I’ll do it today. … Maybe in another hour or so... Just wanna lay here with you for now.”

 

Jared nodded, slipping back under the blankets and snuggling into the warmth of the alpha’s body.

 

“Thanks for last night,” Jensen mumbled, brushing his lips to the red curls on Danneel’s head where it lay on his chest and tightening his hold on Jared’s waist, “I needed that last night.”

 

“The fire was that bad?” Jared enquired. He sort of liked it that for these brief moments every morning, Jensen still spoke to him like he did back when they’d been working on _Supernatural_. … Like… like an equal.

 

Jensen nodded. “I’ll have to go today. Meet the wounded… maybe take Danneel with me.”

 

“Jared and I shall both come,” Danneel spoke up, finally awake even though her words muffled by a massive yawn.

 

“Dani…”

 

“Things have to change sometime, Jensen. … And we could do with an extra pair of hands if things are as bad as you say.”

 

“I know they do,” Jensen agreed, “But you cannot change everything overnight. You _both_ need to remember that, alright?”

 

“I can-” Jared began only to be cut off by Danneel.

“Jared’s coming with us today, Jay.”

 

Jensen sighed.

 

“Jen, if you don’t want me ther-”

 

Jensen pressed a finger against his lips, “I do. I’ll _always_ want you with me, Jared. … And today is fine. You can come. Like Dani said, we could do with an additional set of hands. Besides, you’ve been cooped up too long as it is. … Just be careful, okay?   _Both of you..._ Things need to change and _they will_. But not overnight. And I _am_ still bound by traditions. … _So_.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“You don’t need to thank him, Jared. He-” Danneel grumbled.

 

Jensen silenced her with a look. “Actually he does. Not here, not within these walls… but outside. He would be expected to.”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what I was talking about, Jay.” She sighed, sitting up. “These are the ways we could start changing. _You’re his alpha_ , if you don’t reprimand him for not bowing to you, no one can question it. And maybe a few of the younger ones can learn.”

 

“Fine: He doesn’t need to bow to me.” Jensen agreed, “But what about the others?”

 

“How about if he kowtows only once you introduce him?”

 

Jensen considered the proposition before finally nodding, “He’ll have to be on impeccable behaviour otherwise.”

 

“I will,” Jared promised.

Danneel nodded, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

\---tbc


	5. Chapter 5

** 3 weeks later **

 

Danneel jumped as the door burst open and Jensen helped a limping Jared in. The omega’s face was tear streaked and every step was visibly painful as he trailed along in Jensen’s wake. She rose to her feet automatically even though moments earlier she had been feeling tired enough to nearly nod off at the table as she waited for them to return.

 

“Guys?” She asked uncertainly when neither man spoke, simply heading into their bedroom.

 

Jensen glanced up, his expression thunderous, “What?!”

 

She stepped back instinctively at the anger in the alpha’s tone, forcing herself to voice her question, “What –what happened?”

 

“What happened?!” Jensen mimicked her, seething as he began stripping the omega. “What happened was that the two of you refuse to listen to me! What happened was - _despite me warning you time and time again_ \- you pushing for change! What happened was Jared _forgetting. His. Damn. Place. In. The. Pack!_ ”

 

She gasped as the last piece of cloth protecting Jared’s modesty was roughly yanked down his body and she was left staring at the red and already bruising skin beneath Jensen’s family crest. “Jay-!”

 

Jensen grabbed her shoulders to halt her when she took an automatic step towards their omega.

 

“You’ve done enough, _don’t you think?_ ” He sneered, leaving her standing stupefied as he guided the silent omega into the bathroom with a surprisingly gentle hand.

 

She retreated to the living room with silent tears coursing unchecked down her cheeks.

 

***

 

“Do we have cold milk?” Jensen’s tired voice brought her out of her reverie.

 

She jumped up, dabbing at her cheeks when she saw him reach out to trace the wetness on them, “I’m sorry,” The alpha murmured, leaning down to press his lips chastely against her temple, “I’d had a bad day and I took it out on you. I’m _so_ sorry, Sweetheart…”

 

“Its fine, Jay.” She assured him, relaxing slightly.

 

“Milk?” He reminded.

 

“Yeah, yeah... of course.” She mumbled, rushing to pour some into a tumbler. She was surprised when instead of drinking it; he headed to their bedroom again with it.

 

She winced when she saw how small Jared looked as he lay on the bed, the comforter wrapped loosely around him. His eyes were curiously dry even though intermittent tremors continued to wrack through the slender frame.

 

“Jay?” Jensen spoke quietly, setting the milk-tumbler on the bedside table and perching on the edge of the bed, “Just gonna take care of you, alright?”

 

There was no response from the prone figure and after a moment, Jensen seemed to accept the silence as agreement.

 

The alpha carefully moved the comforter aside and Danneel had to bite her lip to keep her sound of dismay in at the sight of the purple marks on the alabaster-white bottom of their omega.

 

“I’ve applied some ointment and given him Tylenol,” Jensen murmured as he traced the bruising with feather-light fingers.

 

She nodded.

 

“What worries me though, is the internal damage.”

 

“Internal?!” Danneel yelped, turning to watch the trembling form of their omega with wet eyes.

 

Jensen nodded mutely, carefully parting Jared’s ass-cheeks to reveal inflamed red skin. “Can… could you please hold him open?”

 

She wordlessly reached over to do as her alpha demanded, biting back a sob as she felt how hot Jared’s skin still was from his earlier spanking. She watched as Jensen got up to fetch a sealed pack of ear-buds and plucked one out before dipping the tip in the cold milk. He trailed the wet tip over the inflamed skin with gentle strokes, repeatedly re-moistening the cotton tip. Once satisfied, he carefully pressed the cotton against the omega’s abused hole till it slipped in with a muffled groan from Jared.

 

Danneel looked away.

 

“Will you stay with him?” Jensen whispered once he was done, careful to pitch his voice low enough that he would not wake Jared who’d slipped into exhausted slumber awhile ago.

 

Her head shot up, “You’re not staying?”

 

The alpha had the grace to glance away, “I don’t think Jared’s going to appreciate sharing a bed with his abuser right now…”

 

“ _Abuser?!_ ” She hissed, “ _You_ did this to him???”

 

Jensen nodded wearily, “He got into an altercation with Lehne. I _had_  to … or Fredrick would’ve disciplined him himself.”

 

“What… what did you do?”She whispered, abruptly losing steam.

 

“They gave me a whole tray of stuff, Dani. What was I supposed to do?”

 

“I dunno, Jay… There’s something called _faking it_. Ever heard of it?!” She snapped angrily.

 

“Fredrick insisted on acting as a _witness_.”

 

She nodded, shoulders slumping in resignation as she sighed “Tell me,”

 

“Gave him ten on the bare,” Jensen breathed, eyes lingering on the spectacular colours beginning to bloom on Jared’s skin.

 

“And… the internal damage?” She prodded after a minute when it became obvious that Jensen wasn’t going to say anymore.

 

“Fredrick insisted on _the extract_.” Jensen confessed miserably.

 

Danneel gasped. ‘ _The extract_ ’ as it was popularly known was one of the worst punishments that the alphas had come up with for the betas and omegas who misbehaved: _dabbing diluted capsaicin extract on an omega’s (and in rare cases, beta’s ) opening_. Available commercially in small bottles, at first look, the deadly liquid appeared harmless – _colourless like nail-paint with merrily floating red threads_ , and Danneel had never understood how potent it was till she’d seen it administered on her brother’s omega: It had been a family-get together and everything had been going great till Daniel’s omega had accidentally dropped the dessert tray. It hadn’t even been his fault- two of the children playing tag had collided with him- but the dessert tray had been prepared by Daniel’s beta and she was furious. Danneel, _at the time a girl of barely sixteen_ -  had watched in horrified fascination as the poor omega had been made to strip right there and bent over the table and paddled till his breath was coming in shuddering gasps. Still not satisfied, Daniel’s beta had then fetched ‘the extract’ and used the applicator- _a miniature bottle-brush like instrument that was attached to the inside of the cap of the bottle_ \- to paint the omega’s inner walls. Danneel had been horrified that the omega who had maintained such dignity through his punishment was reduced to begging piteously for mercy mere seconds after the use of ‘ _the extract_ ’.

 

She stroked a hand over the blanket covered form of their omega and marveled that he’d not been screaming in agony after such a punishment and had managed to limp back home (even with Jensen's support) under his own power.

\---tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Jared gasped into consciousness and for a long moment didn’t know what had woken him. He twisted to look over his shoulder and found Danneel slumped awkwardly over the covers as though she had fallen asleep while watching over him. The painfully taut muscles of his rear told him that she probably _had_.

 

Still, it didn’t explain what had woken him. ..

 

_Crackle…. Crunch_

 

His head snapped towards the living room.

 

Slipping on his robe, he padded out of the bedroom and paused at the doorway as he spied Jensen at the table. The alpha was facing away from him and staring into nothing, his left hand curled around an empty tumbler. Jared bit his lip as he noticed the thin red rivulets running down the glass under Jensen’s grip.

 

It wasn’t like it was a surprise; he’d known Jensen for ten years and the alpha had always dealt with his upset the same way: retreating into his head and staying up half the night simply staring into space. …he had never hurt himself before, though.

 

He fetched a pair of forceps and wordlessly knelt in front of Jensen, “You’re hurting yourself,”

 

The alpha blinked in surprise at Jared’s voice and peered down at him, confusion obvious in his expression before he followed Jared’s glance and noticed the blood trickling down the tumbler walls. He smiled wanly, “I deserve worse for what I did to you.” But he didn’t fight him when Jared carefully pried his hand from the tumbler, wincing when the glass crumbled the moment Jensen let go.

 

“No, you don’t,” He whispered back, carefully removing the two thin shards that had gotten buried in Jensen’s palm and simply holding the appendage  and watching till the skin knitted itself back together.

 

“I do,” Jensen argued, “I hurt you so bad,”

 

“You were trying to protect me,” Jared refuted.

 

“Some bang up job I did of that.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts,”

 

Jensen cupped his jaw in his palm, pulling him up for a soft kiss, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

Jared surged up, pulling Jensen down to meet his lips as he rubbed sinuously against him till the alpha moaned, scrambling desperately to pull away.

“Jay…please…” Jensen gasped, breathing heavily as he tried pulling back “Stop.”

 

Jared drew back at the unexpected word, “You… don’t want me anymore?”

 

“You’re hurt, Jay…” Jensen murmured.

 

He shook his head stubbornly, “Want you,”

 

“But…”

 

“Jen,” He sighed, resting his cheek against the alpha’s knee and feeling elated when Jensen instantly entangled his fingers through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp the way Jared loved best. “I- I feel guilty as it is… and I- I want you… need my mates.”

 

“Both of us?” Danneel asked from where she had appeared at their bedroom door.

 

“Yes, please…. I- I know I’ve disappointed you, but-”

 

Gentle fingers silenced him, “You’ve not disappointed us, Darling,”

Jared smiled, leaning back where his Beta was pressed against him.

 

Jensen slid off his seat so that he could kneel on the smooth hardwood next to his mates, “I’m the one who should apologize, Jay. I-… what I did to you today cannot be excused-”

 

Danneel nodded, “And I instigated you, so I should’ve shared in your punishment,”

 

Jared shook his head, “You still took my side, Jen… You punished me for my behaviour, but you supported my idea, man. And even I must admit that my behaviour _was_ pretty appalling… And Dani… I’m a grown ass man; I can take responsibility for my actions…”

 

“Doesn’t really assuage our guilt,” The beta shrugged, then smiled “Anyway, I think I heard something about sex?”

 

Jared laughed as he was helped to his feet and the three of them tumbled back into the bedroom. He knew his mates would virtually worship his body (and drive him crazy with need) before Jensen would claim him. Once he would be locked with Jensen, the beta would do her bit; staking her claim on Jared. By the time the sun rose again, all three of them would be hopelessly entangled in each other and that was exactly what Jared loved best. He smiled and relaxed as he was guided to bed.

 

Despite everything, he was happy…. He was _home_.

\---tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and a mini preview of what's to come...  
> \---

** 7 weeks later **

 

“You have been summoned by the council,”

 

Jared blinked, before turning towards the house and hollering, “Dani, the counci-”

 

“Not the Beta, _you_.” Steve interrupted.

 

“Oh,”

 

Danneel had stepped up behind him by then, “They want Jared?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve answered.

 

“Come along then, Jared.” The beta nodded, a smile lurking in her eyes as she locked the door and stepped out, pulling him along by his hand.

 

Jared licked his lip nervously, “You know what this is about?”

 

“Nope,” She returned, sobering.  “I’m sure it’s nothing though,”

 

He nodded mutely, heart thudding in his chest in apprehension as he walked the few blocks to the Council where he’d first been brought. He swallowed as he saw that _all_ the Pack Elders were gathered there and Jensen was standing to a side instead of in his usual seat.

 

“Sit,”

 

Jared wordlessly dropped to his knees on the single cushion that had obviously been placed for him in the room’s centre. He felt more than saw Jensen and Danneel step up to flank him and felt his muscles unclench when the alpha reached out to squeeze his shoulders once in support.

 

Elder Collins was the first to speak, “You have been summoned here, Omega Padalecki; because of something you did before you joined this pack as Alpha Ackles’ omega.”

 

Jared bit his lip. _It sounded ominous_ …


	8. Chapter 8

Elder Collins then smiled that wide tooth-y grin of his when he caught Jared’s eye. (Jared honestly thought he looked rather like a lunatic when he smiled that way… in fact, he’d initially been terrified of the man before realizing that he was simply… _eccentric_.)

 

It was Elder Olsen who came to his rescue, apparently realizing that Collins’ words had terrified the poor omega, “You were an actor before… and your last commercial feature has received some acclaim. I hope you are aware of it?”

 

Jared nodded stiltedly. Jensen had told him, but being omega in a purist pack meant he couldn’t attend any of the award functions.

 

“However, what your Alpha has kept from you-” And now the man was openly smiling, “was that you are one of the nominees for Best Actor in a Supporting Role in this year’s Academy awards.”

 

Jared’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but steal a glance at Jensen who was smiling at him, mouthing ‘ _Congratulations_ ’.

 

“The Council agrees that this is an unparalleled achievement from a member of this Pack and in recognition of your achievement approves Alpha Ackles’ petition that you be allowed to attend the event.”

 

“That’s… I don’t know what to say, Elder…”

 

Elder Olsen beamed.

 

“You must, however, be accompanied by your Alpha,” Elder Tal interrupted, “Are you agreeable to that?”

 

“Of course! I’d be far too nervous without my mates supporting me… _both of them_.”

 

“Jared,” Danneel crouched to speak softly into her ear, “Thank you, but you don’t have to…It- It’s a big night for you… and- and Jensen. I wouldn’t want to-”

 

“You’re family, Dani,” Jared interrupted, “I _want_ you there.”

 

*******

 

Jared had been initially apprehensive about staying back with Danneel in LA while Jensen headed back home, but soon realized that his doubts had been unwarranted. After his unexpected win (at least as far as he was concerned- _both Jensen AND Danneel were convinced that there was no real contest_ ), he had been flooded with offers for interviews and films. While he’d diplomatically answered that he would ‘consider it’ to the film roles, Jensen had insisted that he do the interviews. Which was how he’d come to stay back at his LA apartment ( _still in his own name!_ -  Jensen hadn’t transferred ownership) with his beta while the alpha continued on back home.

It had been a long day and he was grateful to curl on the bed with the pizzas that Danneel had ordered for dinner. He groaned when the beta cued up the TV to his interview but settled in nevertheless.

 

Jensen’s call came just as the show was ending and they exchanged pleasantries for a while with the alpha reiterating how much he missed them. He went to shut the house for the night while Danneel took the call into the bathroom.

“Hey,”

 

“Hey yourself,” The alpha rumbled. “How’re you doing?”

 

“Good… Jared’s exhausted, poor darling.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I mean he was on set at four this morning and then worked all the way till seven…”

 

Jensen huffed out a laugh, “You should’ve seen what our days on the SPN set looked like,”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not here, Jay. It’s _different_ …”

 

“He’s a professional,” Jensen defended.

 

“He is. But it’s tiring. … and he’s been out-of-practice for awhile now…”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed.

 

“So, tell me about you; how’s it going up there?”

 

“Good,”

 

“ _Jay._ ”

 

The alpha chuckled quietly, “Yeah…yeah, okay. It’s tough going, alright?… I-I’m going to need a li’l more time, Dani.”

 

“Jay, I don’t know ho-”

 

“Please?”

 

She sighed, “He’s going to get suspicious.”

 

“Give me forty eight hours,”

 

“Uugh!" Danneel groaned.

 

"Please?"

 

" _Fine_ … but no more than that.”

 

“You’re awesome.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jared was already in bed by the time Danneel was finished talking to Jensen and he lifted the sheet to welcome her in, grinning when she promptly snuggled up against his chest in a move reminiscent of his childhood pet Felix-the cat.( _okay, so she was a plushy… she was still his pet!_ )

 

For long minutes neither spoke, content to lay in companionable silence and then Danneel rubbed her nose against Jared’s chest, her arms tightening around the omega, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“UmHmmm…”

 

“It’s about what _Manchanda_ asked you in the interview… about whether you…. resent…. me?”

 

“Dani, I-”

 

“I- I saw your answer,” She interrupted, blinking wide brown eyes up at him, “But you’re an actor- _one of the best out there, in fact_ \- so you know how to emote things that you do not feel… I- I just want the truth, Jared.”

 

“Look at me,” He demanded, waiting till she had done as he’d asked, “I promise you that I do not resent you.” He smiled, “I’d been terrified of this nameless- faceless beta who would one day call Jen her own for _years_ before joining the pack. Hell, I’d been apprehensive about it right through our first meeting… but then you married him and…” He shrugged, “I got to discover what you’re really like…. And fell in love all over agai-”

 

“You love me?” She squeaked.

 

Jared detangled his arms from her hold to wrap them around her himself, “Not the way I love Jen. … but then again, I don’t think I’ll ever love somebody the way I love him… You, I love like my best friend. A … a sister- in- arms, so to speak. You’re someone I admire and want to emulate; the person I would always choose to have with me on any adventure… Besides, you’re the only one who can understand what Jensen means to me, you know? That makes you special. So yes, I love you.”

 

“Uh… wow…. That was… _eloquent_.” Danneel whispered, her cheeks tinged pink from his words.

 

“Do you resent me?” Jared asked conversationally, fairly confident of the answer.

 

“I used to,” She confessed.

 

Jared’s eyes widened. “ _What?!”_

 

She shrugged, “Jay and I have known each other for years, Jared. We- we grew up together… and then he left, but he always kept in touch… and then suddenly he was back and his mom and my mom were fixing our wedding…. He took me out on exactly two dates. On the first one he told me that he loved somebody… but that the love of his life was a city-born pack-less omega. He told me he would never cheat on me, but that he’d always love you more.”

 

Jared winced: _one of Jensen’s best traits was the way he never shied away from the truth… but sometimes his plain-speaking could be a little too much._

 

“He told me that if he couldn’t have you he’d never take an omega. That it’d be just the two of us…” Her voice trailed off, before she resumed speaking, “So when I came to meet you that first day, it was simple curiosity. I wanted to know what you had that had Jensen wrapped so firmly around your little finger… but then I met you and I knew…” She shrugged, “I couldn’t bring myself to resent you after that.”

 

“Thanks,” He whispered, relaxing as he surrendered to the Morpheus’ tender mercies.

 

“You _are_ going to that party tomorrow aren’t you?” Danneel’s voice questioned just as he began to drift off.

 

Jared opened one eye to peer bleary at the energetic beta ( _why wasn’t she sleepy again?_ ), “Um-hmmm…”

 

“And the cast banquet the day after?”

 

“I thought we were heading home tomorrow night?”

 

“About that…”

 

Jared turned to his side to face the beta, “Dani?”

 

“Ang Lee called personally to invite you, Jared… You should attend.”

 

“What about the Pack?”

 

“I spoke to Jay, he thinks you should attend too.”

 

“But-”

 

“And I don’t wanna head back…” She pouted.

 

“Dani?” He asked, shocked.

 

“Well, it’s not every day that we can just have fun you know… ignoring all the rules and stuff. I’m _tired_ , Jared. I grew up there and it’s home, yes. … But there’s always someone telling me what I should or shouldn’t do… Give me one day, please.”

 

“I-… I don’t understand.” Jared responded slowly.

 

“I just want one day more, Jared. And that bash that Mr.Lee’s organized is the perfect excuse to stay back. We can have fun the whole day, hang out… and attend the gig in the evening.”

 

“And leave the day after?”

 

She sighed, “Yes,”

 

“I miss Jen,” He sighed.

 

“So do I,” She agreed readily, “But I can hold out one more day. You?”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“So you’re in? We’re doing this?”

 

It was selcouth and he couldn’t help but smile at the infectious _joy_ in her voice, “Playing hooky. I feel like I’m back in school!”

 

“Playing hooky every once in awhile is good,” She shot back faux-seriously.

 

He grinned, “Aye-aye, Cap’n.”

\---tbc


	10. Chapter 10

“Do I have to?” Jared mumbled as his mates tried to convince him to leave the bed and attend the Pack gathering being held that evening.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, but more that he was exhausted from the two and half hour flight followed by the three hour car-ride from LA. He’d fallen asleep almost faster than his head had touched the pillow once they’d gotten back. And roused after what felt like seconds but a quick glance at the clock told him was hours. He looked blearily towards Danneel who was primping in front of the mirror and forced back his jealousy of her boundless energy.

 

Jensen’s lips brushed his temple again and he glanced at the alpha that was already dressed. “Please, Jay…”

 

He nodded, dragging himself out from under the covers (he shot a grateful smile towards Jensen, knowing he’d been the one to tuck him in after he fell asleep) and stumbled into the bathroom. He was surprised to find his clothes already laid out for him but appreciated the fact that he wouldn’t have to think about what to wear considering he wanted to head out in his sleep-wear.

 

 

The clearing where the pack meeting was being held surprised him… The entire field was under a canopy of lacy tulle and fairy lights with chairs arranged around cosy looking round tables each decorated with a small but striking centre-piece of ikebana. There was a large white screen set up on one end and a buffet table with a spread fit for kings along the side.

 

“Jen?” Jared whispered.

 

Unfortunately, other Pack Council members arrived to whisk the alpha off right at that moment and Jared found himself left alone as Danneel moved to greet the some of the betas. He sighed and began searching the table-cards for their seats.

 

 

 

Both Jensen and Danneel slid into their seats a few moments later and Alpha Collins announced that in recognition of the ‘honour’ bestowed upon one of their own, they were hosting a screening of Ang Lee’s latest award winning movie. Jared felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and wanted to crawl under the table when spontaneous cheers of ‘Jared! Jared!’ erupted across the field before silence descended as the plaintiff opening tune of the movie began playing before the hazy image crystallized into Jared (as Omega Frei) feeding the animals one misty morning. He’d seen the movie enough times by now to not require following the frames, so instead he focused on the emotions flitting across his pack-mates’ faces as they followed Omega Frei’s journey from a traditional soft spoken omega to someone who was confident enough to run the farm once run only by alphas. He watched them share in the little joys of Frei’s life (the birth of his Godson) and shed a tear at his many tribulations (the loss of his husband and the draught of winter that followed) and for the first time felt deserving of the accolades he’d received for his performance. Intent on watching everyone’s expression he missed it when the movie ended, jumping when he heard the impertinent question of that _one_ interviewer, ‘ _So... if it’s the alpha who acts as protector and the beta who serves as the peacekeeper of the house … what exactly is it that you do?_’

 

Jared held his breath as he heard himself answer, “ _I just make sure that they have a pack to come home to._ ”

 

“And on that perfect note, we would like to celebrate the omegas of our Pack,” Alpha Olson’s soft drawl came over the microphone even as the image slowly faded from the screen.  “Alpha Ackles?”

 

Jared watched wide-eyed as Jensen gave a quick squeeze to his hand and rose to accept the microphone, “The message that I garnered from the excellent film we were all just treated to is that _change_ is the essence of life. So though we pride ourselves on being one of the last surviving _Purist_ Packs in North America; we too must make small allowances for change. For centuries, we’ve maintained that Omegas should not be allowed to represent the Pack… but today, my mate has become the best ambassador of what it means to be a part of a Purist Pack… He’s an Omega, but he’s won accolades that most of us only dream about. And he’s achieved all of that not by denying the Pack but by embracing the very traditions that we desire to inculcate in our children… It could be argued that Jared’s one in a million. … and yes. Yes, he is. As his alpha I have no doubts about his brilliance… but I would still like to believe that we are _all_ diamonds in the rough... it’s just that some of us are never given a chance to shine. To test that, we asked the omegas of our Pack to organize this gathering… everything that you see here, be it the beautiful floral arrangements gracing each table, or the gourmet food we were just treated to… it has all been done by the omegas of our Pack. So today, I’m here to ask you why they should be confined to the four walls of their homes... I’m not saying that they shouldn’t if that is what they desire, but if they want to explore their talents, who are we to deny them? ...Will you stand with me if I declare that our Omegas are our blessings from God?”

 

“Aye!” The rest of the council cheered.

Jared watched as some of the pack members hesitated for a moment before joining in the cheering.

 

“Will you stand by me, if I declare them all unearthed gems?”

 

“Aye!”

 

Jared looked around as more people cheered.

 

“Will you stand by me, if I declare them free to choose employment as they see fit?”

 

“AYE!” Everyone cheered and Jared couldn’t help but feel his tears brim over.

 

 

Jensen had been unhappy by how Jared was ‘ _denying the world a chance to see him act_ ’, but he’d never said anything further… but hearing him today, he understood that this was what his Alpha had been working on for all those nights that he’d burned the midnight oil.

 

“Now you can say yes to Spielberg,” Danneel whispered and Jared pulled her into a bear hug instead of responding.

 

“Jay,”

 

He pulled back to see Jensen smiling softly at him.

“Jen… _thank you_ ,” He breathed, taking the two short steps that he needed to reach the man.

 

The alpha accepted the hug, whispering, “But we’ve miles to go ‘ere we sleep. Miles to go ‘ere we sleep.”

\---tbc


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- for those interested, here’s a pic for Danneel’s bouganvillas:  
> https://in.pinterest.com/pin/85638830393480595/
> 
> and an oak bonsai for Jensen:  
> https://in.pinterest.com/pin/85638830393480650/
> 
> or
> 
> https://in.pinterest.com/pin/296533956697186983/

** Two score and seven years later  ** **(47 years later)**

 

“You guys’ would’ve been so proud of Tristan today,” Jared murmured as he tended the large urn with two deceptively delicate looking bonsai. One was a bougainvillea which instead of the traditional pink flowers surprised them all with flame-red orange-ish blooms. It reminded him of Danneel’s... _It reminded him of Danneel._ Period.

_And he supposed it should:_  The bonsai was in her memory after all... When she’d been cruelly snatched from this life by the hands of fate (a drunk who’d over-estimated his ability to drive one fateful rainy evening); both he and Jensen had been devastated. She had only been forty-eight at the time.

 

After her cremation, he’d used her ashes to plant this tree.

 

Somehow, everybody looked to him to fill in the very large shoes that the Pack Beta’s demise had left empty and over the years he’d become the Pack Counsel of sorts despite being a lowly omega. ... And nothing proved his importance more than how his son- _their son_ -had made the entire council wait till Jared wheeled himself in last evening. He blinked back tears as he pruned the Oak that was all that remained of Jensen. _Yes, his alpha would’ve been beside himself with joy if he’d lived to see this day dawn._

 

It had taken all these years but the Pack was finally ready to accept alpha-omega pairings as a _complete_ family unit.

 

He knew every eye would be riveted to the screen if not on the stage as their son, the current Pack alpha, made the announcement, but he wanted to spend the time with his mates. ... It had barely been a year since Jensen passed (peacefully, in his sleep- _thank heavens_ ); but the oak he’d planted in his memory was already flourishing. Against all reason, he’d uprooted the bougainvillea to replant it next to the oak sapling in a larger urn. Everybody had told him that he was destroying the beautiful plant... but as in life, Danneel’s tree had transitioned with nary a hiccup, winding around the still growing oak with élan.

He hoped he too would be allowed to join them once his time came.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I need your help: How do I insert images with my work in AO3? ... I've tried using the image icon that appears when you use the 'rich text' option, but it always shows up as 'image cannot be displayed'...
> 
> So far, every time I have to insert images I need to use the 'import work' option instead of the 'post new work'one..
> 
> so.... suggestions? Help, please!


End file.
